Flight management systems are employed within an aircraft cockpit to perform complex operations and/or complex calculations that facilitate adherence to a flight plan and that increase the safety of air travel. Various tasks associated with the flight management system can include controlling and/or modifying a multitude of parameters related to navigation of the aircraft. Due to the critical control applications being managed, performance of the complex functions on the multitude of parameters should be performed by the flight management system in real-time with as few disruptions as possible.